Why InuYasha & Kagome Can Never Get Married
by Hikaru Hayashi
Summary: My happy little story on why I believe their relationship could never work out in holy matrimony... Please R&R nicely! I accept no flames.


By Hikaru Hayashi

Story from _InuYasha_

This is just a happy little story I decided to write. This is written for those of you who think InuYasha and Kagome would have had a happy life together. I don't think it could work out, and this fic states the many reasons why…

Disclaimer note: I don't own InuYasha and any related characters.

Let the madness commence.

Why InuYasha and Kagome Can Never Get Married

Chapter 1: The Big News

**(Kagome's Diary)**

_Monday, 5th of May, 4:03 PM_

_Hello, diary. It's been such a long time since I wrote. InuYasha and I just got back from our honeymoon not too long ago. Of course, when I told him I wasn't feeling well, he just said, "All you need is some rest and you'll be fine." He's so simple-minded sometimes. _

_Well, I just got back from my doctor…hmm…how should I break the news to InuYasha? I wonder what his reaction will be when I tell him…? This promises to be very amusing! I think I'll put this down and go downstairs and tell him! Tee hee! This is going to be fun._

**(InuYasha's POV)**

It was around 4 o'clock when Kagome finally came downstairs. It's about time, I thought. She'd only been up there for like 2 hours since she got back from seeing her doctor…something about not feeling to well. Well, whatever, I said. Do what you need to. I swear, sometimes, she still acts like that little girl I met on the other side of the well! Though I must say she's matured a lot since then, her behavior still hasn't changed.

When she finally came back downstairs, she cleared her throat loudly, most likely to get my attention.

"What?" I asked, upset that I had been interrupted from my favorite television program. "What is it? I'm trying to watch TV!"

"Oh, you can cut the TV off just for a second!" she said in the bubbliest voice I'd heard from her since the day I proposed. "I have something very important to tell you."

Well, if she's being all bubbly, then it must be something good! I thought. "Alright, shoot."

Boy, was I about to get the surprise of my life…something I wasn't expecting at all.

She swooped down the rest of the stairs, threw her arms around me, kissed my cheek and proudly stated, "Congratulations, InuYasha. You're going to be a father!"

As soon as she spoke the word "father", I felt the color drain from my face. I felt faint; I wanted to collapse. Father? I'm going to be a father?

"Kagome…" I said weakly. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded happily. "Isn't this wonderful?"

I didn't agree. I felt myself blacking out as I fell out of my chair and onto the floor.

**(Kagome's Diary)**

_Monday, 5th of May, 5:22 PM_

_Well, that didn't go as well as I'd hoped! I should think InuYasha would be happy that we're going to be parents. I know I'm happy. I don't understand him sometimes! Ooh! I swear…why does he have to be so stubborn? _

_I just called my mom and my grandpa. They seemed very happy. Souta didn't seem too enthusiastic about being an uncle. I swear, sometimes, he acts like he's still in the second grade! Ah, well. Give him some time, and I'm sure he'll wise up to the idea. _

_My mom's on her way over to congratulate me in person. Cool. Maybe she can help me bring InuYasha back to his senses, because he's not coming to any time soon, and I've tried everything! _

_InuYasha…why? Why did you have to go and pass out? Sometimes, you still act like that stubborn fool I freed from the curse that bound you to the goshinboku. Gosh! That seems like so long ago. Wow. Time really flies. Has it really been that long since we've met? _

_Oh! There's the doorbell. That's probably my mother. I probably won't write any more until tomorrow. _

**(InuYasha's POV)**

When I came to, I was lying on the couch. Kagome was staring down at me with huge eyes; she seemed upset at my response. How shallow was that? She just freaking told me she's going to have a baby! How'd she think I'd take it?

I looked to her left. Oh great, I thought as I laid eyes on the most kind yet naïve mother-in-law one could possibly have. I'm sure there are some guys out there who would just love to have in-laws as naïve and simple as Mrs. Higurashi. I don't enjoy it so well! She's too darn nice and she smiles too freaking much. She was smiling now, even as I lay unconscious on the living room couch!

"And you're smiling because why?" I asked her impatiently. Kagome seemed disturbed by the first words that came out of my mouth since I'd passed out almost an hour ago.

"Because I'm so happy for you and Kagome!" She gushed as she pulled a handkerchief out of her purse. "Gosh, it's hard to believe my little Kagome's going to be a mother!"

"She ain't little, you know," I spat coldly. "She's a grown woman! Sheesh, give her some space."

Kagome growled at me. Why? I was only trying to defend her from the pathetic opinions of that poor naïve woman that was her mother. How come Kagome couldn't see how naïve her mother really was? Well…I hate to say, she can be equally as naïve. Like mother, like daughter, I suppose!

"In any case," I said as I sat up and cleared my throat. "If we must be parents, I'm hoping for a boy."

"Why?" Kagome said. "I was hoping for an adorable baby girl."

"Me too," her mother chimed in agreement.

"Feh," I scoffed. "Like I plan on adding another air-headed woman to this family. We're having a boy, and that's that!"

I quickly silenced myself and bit my tongue. Oops. Sometimes, I can't control what comes out of my mouth. I panicked when I noticed the pissed look on Kagome's face, I tasted the blood from biting my tongue.

"InuYasha…?" she growled angrily.

I gulped nervously. It was moments like these that I wished that part of our marriage vow included taking off this darn rosary. "Yes, dear?" I answered weakly, though I knew what was coming.

She turned her back, walked a few paces towards the stairs, then, before going up, glared back at me evilly and hissed the dreaded word:

"_Osuwari!" _

The rosary's effect pulled me towards the ground, right through the couch and through the floor, straight down to the basement, bumping my head upon hitting the hard concrete.

I heard Kagome crying as she ran up the stairs. I felt Mrs. Higurashi's cold stare at my back, also offended by my words. I swear she wanted to kill me.

At that moment, I wanted to die of shame. How I wished I were more able to control my temper! I can only hope that things will get better with time…

Well…I can dream, right?

End Chapter One

The end of chapter one. For those who actually care, please let me know how you like it by reviewing. No flames please! Ja ne!


End file.
